


Impossible

by FleaBee



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleaBee/pseuds/FleaBee
Summary: Rimmer and Lister soon discover they weren't in their own dimension when they'd met their male opposites and what should be impossible may just be possible.





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story as a side story for Lost in Time and Space, decided to post this seperate since It also works as a standalone story.

Arlene Rimmer turned away as Deb Lister threw up once again in the toilet. Lister had been sick for a number of days now and wasn't getting any better. Lister stumbled from the toilet into the lower bunk, not having the energy to climb into her own bed.

"I've been thinking," Rimmer said to her sick bunkmate, letting it slide this time about Lister being in her bunk especially with the news she was about to deliver. It was better that Lister was closer to the floor just in case.

"Spit it out, what have you been thinking?" Lister asked as she tried to make herself more comfortable. The sick woman looked absolutely miserable which was making Rimmer feel a bit queasy.

Rimmer tapped the photo taped on the edge of the upper bunk, or at least tried to, her finger went through the picture and the wall slightly. Lister was looking around the side if the bed with a faint smile when she saw Rimmer was pointing to the picture of her screaming twin girls that didn't yet exist.

Rimmer looked smug as she turned back to Lister. "I think I know how you get the girls from the future echoes."

"What about them? How do you think I get them?" It took a lot of concentration to not be sick as Lister talked, wondering what wacky response the Second Technician would come up with this time. Rimmer had a number of whacky theories.

Rimmer's smugness increased creating a dense atmosphere in the room. "You're pregnant with them right now, that is why you've been feeling sick the past few weeks. It's not a bad curry or the flu. It's morning sickness."

Lister rolled her eyes. Of all the responses she'd expected from Rimmer that certainly wasn't it. "Get out of town, don't be ridiculous woman can't get pregnant."

"That would normally be correct, for our dimension. You see Deborah, in Arnold and David's universe it is the woman that have the babies, not the men. And since you couldn't keep your drunken libido in check. To put it simply, their universe has different rules than our own which is why you're pregnant," Rimmer lectured.

"They were in our universe, so our rules apply." Lister reminded Rimmer. "If anyone's pregnant it's Dave."

"And he probably is experiencing the same thing with Arnold right this very moment. I've had my suspicions for a couple of days now, and I already had it confirmed." Rimmer turned towards the monitor that had a certain computer hiding in the bottom right corner, peaking up slightly."Hilly, do you want to tell her?"

At being addressed Hilly moved to the centre of the screen. "No Arlene, how bout you tell Deb, you're the one that had the suspicions first," Hilly replied with no desire to be the one to break the news to Lister.

Rimmer started at the computer. The type of stares that normally ended with her eventually getting her own way in certain situations. This was one of those situations.

"Alright, alright," The computer gave in before addressing Lister. "We weren't in either of our universes at the time you meet your male opposites. We both tried jumping to Earth at the same time with the Hilly Hop drive or Holly Hop Drive for the boy's dimension. We both jumped to a different dimension from both our universes where neither and both our laws counted at the same time. It is very likely that you Deb are in fact pregnant." Hilly informed the last human.

"No way, I cannot be pregnant." Lister sat up, regretting it a moment later as she threw up from sitting up to fast.

Rimmer grimaced at the mess that was left all over her bed.  "I've booked you an appointment with the medi-bay."

"I don't need the medi-bay," Lister complained. "I'm not pregnant.

"Even if you're not pregnant, you are still sick. You need the medi-bay."

 

"Great news, I get to be an uncle," Rimmer smirked as she looked at the console screen that spat out the results from the medi-com. "Your blood tests say's the same as the pee stick. Both say's your pregnant," Rimmer announced in a sing-song voice.

"Aren't you already an uncle?" Lister asked, it not really sinking in what Rimmer had just told her.

"Well yes, but my sisters don't let me see my nieces and nephews." Rimmer was about to say more when she frowned at the monitor. "That can't be right, it's saying that you are further along then you should be. Oh well, this thing's never been accurate anyway. You need to do an ultrasound on yourself."

"The medicoms not accurate which means that I am not pregnant," Lister insisted. "It is impossible. I'm not pregnant."

"Then the ultrasound should prove me and the pregnancy test and the blood test wrong. If I could touch you, I'd tie you to that bed and perform the ultrasound on you myself. Though you can always wait until you go into labour for proof, I wonder how babies are delivered in the other universe and if it's the same as here? Are you going to grow a penis? Are you growing a penis?" Rimmer asked while looking Lister up and down for physical changes.

Lister grumbled and placed a hand over her privates. "I am not growing a penis. You're not going to not let this go, are you?"

"You know that I'm not," Rimmer confirmed.

"How does this thing work," Lister asked with a heavy sigh.

After looking up several manuals, they finally got the machine turned on and working via guesswork. Neither of them could make sense of the books, and the computer with an IQ of 6000 was no help.

Lister was starting to get smug as she was finding nothing. The smug grin disappeared from her face when she unexpectedly found two things that very much looked like babies.

"This cannot be real, you rigged the machine." Lister accused Rimmer.

"I did no such thing. How can I rig it when I don't even know how it works? I don't know much about pregnancy, they look too big," Rimmer stated.

"Are you trying to tell me something is wrong?" Lister didn't want anything to be wrong with her children.

"Nothing of the sort, I don't know much about children, so I have to be wrong," Rimmer replied.

Rimmer hadn't been wrong, a few days later they had proof that Lister's pregnancy was progressing to fast and neither of them knew what they were going to do to slow it down. They just hoped that everything would sort itself out before the twins were born.


End file.
